


Here we go Again

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Nogitsune Trauma, kidnapping kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Just as he thought history is about to repeat it’s self this happens.
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #422: Possessed





	Here we go Again

**Author's Note:**

> The kidnapping relates to Stiles been taken somewhere he never wanted to go again without his consent. If this kind of thing is an issue for you, please give this one a miss.
> 
> Explanations about the Japanese words used in this fic are in the End Notes

He wasn't really surprised to find himself back wherever the hell this place was, he knew it was going to happen one day. That he was still carrying enough darkness that something would be able to pull him back. 

Draw him back to this white space with a fecking great tree stump in the middle of it, he knew what the tree stump was, obviously, the Nemeton was his friend most of the time. Given that there was nothing else to sit on he hopped up on it sitting crossed legged in the middle. It was impossible not to smile at the amusement he felt coming from the tree at him being sat in the middle of it. 

His action though had brought a hiss of displeasure from somewhere, a sound that seemed to encompass the space and circle round him. A sound he’d never wanted to hear again.

“I was wondering if you were gonna show up.” It wasn't as though he didn't know what a Nogitsune was, the feeling of them was oily in a way that made him feel sick.

“Father said you were fun…” Now that had his interest, not his original passenger then.

“… so much chaos inside you. If not enough of the dark to hang on to.” 

He was going to take that as a compliment, not having enough darkness for this things father to hang on to was definitely a win. 

“So you’re not going to try to possess me then?” The little chime of laughter that had brought grated against across his skin, tiny shards of glass leaving a thousand cuts in their wake. The pain enough that for that second he wanted to huddle in ball, arms over his head, weeping. And then it stopped. 

A child’s hand touching his arm, apologies in their eyes. The emptiness that had been stood before him had coalesced into a small child of maybe seven or eight, if he had to guess. But given that his previous passenger had been over well a thousand years old that probably didn’t mean a thing.

The pretty blue dress and blond hair didn’t really go with eyes that held the void, but he wasn’t about to say a thing about that. He’d learned not to push his luck after a couple of incidents he’d rather forget at college.

“So, why am I here?” He couldn’t quite kill the instinct to want to comfort an obviously upset little girl. But that didn’t mean he had to do anything about it.

“I got lost, mom brought me for a visit with my other parent…” 

If the half sob was a trick it was a damn good one, Stiles pseudo nephew had made a very similar sound when he’d got himself turned around in the mall a year or so ago. It wasn’t a sound that he thought he’d ever forget.

“… I could find you 'cause when Father returned home he shouted at mom about you, about how you helped people. And I thought you'd help me. ” 

That sounded somewhat plausible especially when it was said by a child. But that didn’t mean he trusted said child or whatever it was.

The sound of claws dragging down glass, a sound that was enough to set his teeth on edge, was his only warning before a wolf that was at least twice the size of Derek placed its self in front of the child. Teeth bared, ears back, with a low constant growl that vibrated though his bones. 

The child grabbed one the wolf’s ears chattering at in it what might be Japanese, though it sounded nothing like the Japanese he’d been taught. 

“Nekomata thank the gods.” Where the man who was now down on his knees cuddling the child had come from was something else Stiles didn’t know. And really he didn’t like not knowing things. Though the man could almost have been Kira’s Dad in looks, but not quite. There was something about all three of them that wasn’t quite right, not wrong as such but not quite right.

But then again he was sat on a tree stump in the middle of a white room. 

As Nekomata was lifted into the arms of what he was assuming her other parent the wolf shifted, a petite formally dressed Japanese woman stood in its place. 

“We are sorry that Nekomata dragged you here, she is young and part human. But that doesn’t excuse it, especially after your experiences with Father.”

His instinct was to protest and say that it was alright, but of course, it wasn’t how could it be? 

"We owe you a debt…" The words drifted away before whatever was being said could be finished, feeling like echoes on the breeze. 

“Stiles!” He would have almost said there was panic in the hard shake that pulled him awake, but that was unlikely given the way things were with the pack at the moment. But he wasn’t thinking about that it was either going to fix its self or it wasn’t.

“Darling boy, what have you done this time?” He sometimes doubted that Peter could say anything without being sarcastic, he was fairly certain that the man’s sex noises would have snark underwriting them.

“Derek calm down, I’m okay. Okay?” Well, he was mostly okay. Though the kernel of guilt that he’d carried since he’d got rid of his passenger had dulled, as though it would now finally slip away. 

“Stiles, sweetheart, you have Kitsune’s hoshi no tama in your hand…” As he sat up a small ball that looked as though it could be obsidian rolled to the floor. Kicking it with his toe brought a tinkle of laughter that echoed round the room. The same laughter from his dream or whatever it was. Drawing much the same reaction it did then, causing all three of them to shudder and wince. 

“Ahh… not a hoshi no tama then…” He was pretty sure that his glare matched Derek’s at Peter’s comment.

“… so want to explain how you have a gift of a debt from a child Okami then?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nekomata - A cat from Japanese folklore with 2 tails. They look upon humans with contempt. Nekomata summon fireballs and start great conflagrations, killing many people. They control corpses like puppet-masters with their necromantic powers, and they use their powerful influence to blackmail or enslave humans.
> 
> Hoshi no tama - The star ball of a Kitsune, they can hold some or all of their life force.
> 
> Okami - Japanese wolf spirit.
> 
> Written and posted March 2021


End file.
